Libre
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [One-shot. Song-fic.] Finalmente lo habías logrado. Y te sentiste feliz. Te sentiste… Libre. [EDITADO]


**Título: **Libre.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Angst, drama.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno, muerte de personaje.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Pareja: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.

**Extensión: **One-shot (Song-fic)/ 1136 palabras.

**Resumen: **Finalmente lo habías logrado. Y te sentiste feliz. Te sentiste… Libre.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes _no _me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción tampoco es mía. Se llama "¡Corre!", y es de Jessie & Joy. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Libre**

_by Violetas Azules_

_._

_._

Suspiraste, y te levantaste de la _ahora _solitaria y enorme cama. Dirigiste tu mirada hacia la ventana, la cual estaba abierta, _como siempre_. Suspiras, y luego de mucho esfuerzo te levantas para dirigirte al balcón. La brisa veraniega impacta contra tu rostro, mientras llenas tus pulmones del aire mañanero. Acaricias las cortinas blancas, mientras tu mente vuela hacia tiempos mejores, _los únicos tempos_, donde tú y _él _recién habían empezado a vivir juntos.

_Donde te amaba._

**_Me miras diferente_**

**_Me abrazas y no siento tu calor_**

Escuchas los murmullos de un adormilado moreno, y tú sólo sonríes, y le informas que prepararás el desayuno para luego ir al _lugar especial _del que le habías hablado con anterioridad. Él sólo asiente, regalándote una de esas sonrisas que tanto amas.

**_Te digo lo que siento_**

**_Me interrumpes y terminas la oración_**

**_Siempre tienes la razón_**

Luego de una ligera primera comida, te diriges a la ducha, mientras tu compañero prefiere ver la televisión en tu ausencia, ya arreglado y esperando por ti. El agua tibia impacta contra tu piel desnuda, mientras con tus manos recorres aquellos lugares donde antes tenías una hilera de marcas violáceas que _ya_ se tornaron algo amarillentas; algunas desapareciendo completamente de donde había dejado_ su _huella. Y reprimes un sollozo. Agradeces que aquellas gotas surquen tu rostro. _Así nadie nota que estás llorando_.

**_Tú… Libreto de siempre, tan predecible_**

**_Ya… Ya me lo sé_**

Finalmente, cuando sientes el cuerpo un poco más limpio, lo envuelves con la toalla más próxima a ti. Tienes que apresurarte, _no querías retrasarlo más__._

**_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón_**

**_De los dos tú siempre has sido el más veloz_**

**_Ya toma todo lo que quieras, pero vete ya_**

**_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_**

A pesar de las prisas, te vistes con parsimonia. Un vestido color crema hasta las rodillas y unas pequeñas sandalias del mismo tono es el conjunto que hoy llevarías. En el tocador de la habitación, te colocas nuevamente _aquél_ delicado anillo, para luego tomar un poco de maquillaje y pasarte polvo para disimular esos escasos cardenales regados en tu rostro, _los que quedaban_, para finalmente aplicarte algo de rimel y delinearte los ojos. Con cuidado el izquierdo, ya que _aún_ lo tenías algo _inflamado_.

**_Así que corre como siempre, no mires atrás_**

**_Lo has hecho ya, y la verdad, me da igual_**

El de ojos oscuros te halaga ni bien te ve cruzar el umbral, diciéndote lo hermosa que lucías hoy, más de lo normal. Sonríes algo tirante, ya que sabes que el maquillaje _no_ había cubierto bien los hematomas de tu rostro.

Posteriormente salen de la desértica casa, y luego de esperar un par de minutos, el autobús arriba. Será un largo viaje, pero _creen _que vale la pena. Te sientas del lado de la ventana, e inconscientemente acaricias tu anillo y dejas tu mente divagar en el pasado. Recuerdas sus besos, sus caricias, cómo sus dedos recorrían tu piel con delicadeza y suavidad.

**_Ya viví esta escena_**

**_Y con mucha pena te digo no. Conmigo no_**

Pero también sus insultos, sus golpes… Cómo su puño impactó contra tu rostro. _Cómo te forzaba cada día._

**_Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta se quedó_**

**_Mi corazón_**

Tus manos tiemblan levemente, y miras con el rabillo del ojo al moreno. Se había quedado dormido contra tu hombro. Su rostro se encontraba pacífico, sereno e inmutable… _Tan diferente_.

**_Tú… Libreto de siempre, tan repetido_**

**_Ya… Ya me lo sé_**

Recuerdas vagamente a su familia. Sus padres eran importantes empresarios, pero cuando él tenía siete años murieron por un asalto en su propia casa mientras él no estaba. De su hermano mayor poco y nada sabías. Sólo que había sobrevivido al incidente, pero se encontraba recluido en un hospital psiquiátrico desde entonces. Sólo le conocías por unas fotografías que una vez viste sin su permiso. _Eso había desencadenado todo_.

**_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón_**

**_De los dos tú siempre has sido el más veloz_**

**_Ya toma todo lo que quieras, pero vete ya_**

**_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_**

**_Así que corre como siempre, no mires atrás_**

Había sido la primera vez que te había levantado la mano, y si bien había prometido no volver a hacerlo… _Lo hizo otra vez_.

**_Lo has hecho ya, y la verdad, me da igual_**

Y siempre después de cada… _Accidente_, te regalaba flores, ropa, chocolates, joyas… Todo lo que cualquier chica pudiera querer, lo tenías. Excepto un _perdón_.

**_Tú… El perro de siempre, los mismos trucos_**

**_Ya… Ya me lo sé_**

El viaje había llegado a su fin. Sacudiste el hombro del chico, y se bajaron en la estación correcta. Sentías tus piernas pesadas mientras te acercabas a destino, a la par que tu respiración pasaba paulatinamente a hiper ventilación. Te sientes _nerviosa_, aunque él mismo te decía que no había que estarlo. _A veces te sorprendía su madurez_.

**_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón_**

**_De los dos tú siempre has sido el más veloz_**

**_Ya toma todo lo que quieras, pero vete ya_**

**_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_**

Pero, _¿cómo no estarlo? _Sería la última vez. La última vez que le verías. _El último adiós_. Y el avanzar te asustaba. _No querías volver a perderte a ti misma_. Pero sabías que _esto_, por más doloroso que sea_, __era necesario para seguir_.

**_Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad_**

**_Dedicarte un verso más está de más_**

Inhalaste y expiraste para infundirte valor, y _Sasuke _te tendió los lirios, para él correr el último tramo que quedaba hacia la tumba de _su padre_. Temblaste al recordar cuando encontraste su cuerpo pendiendo de una soga en el ático. Según la nota que habías hallado, _no quería lastimarte más_.

**_Así que corre como siempre, que no iré detrás_**

**_Lo has hecho ya, y la verdad, me da igual_**

El niño, de increíble parecido a su progenitor, le contaba a aquella piedra gris, con el nombre _"Uchiha Sasuke"_ grabado, hasta los últimos detalles de su día a día desde el entierro, tres semanas atrás. Le informaba que iba bien en la escuela, con excelentes notas, del cambio de Instituto del Fuego al Instituto del Viento y de la mudanza de Konoha a Suna.

**_Lo has hecho ya, y la verdad, me da igual_**

Rezaste unos minutos con tu pequeño _hijo _de seis años, y luego de admirar por última vez la tumba de tu esposo, acariciaste el anillo de casados, y lo sacaste lentamente de tu dedo anular de la mano izquierda para posarlo al lado de las flores. Lo sabías_, _a pesar de todo _aún _lo amabas_, _pero debías dejarlo ir. Debías aceptar que _no _pudiste salvarlo de él mismo. _Lo dejarías ir._

**_Lo has hecho ya, pero al final, me da igual_**

Sonreíste al momento de subir al autobús. Finalmente lo habías logrado. Y te sentiste feliz.

Te sentiste… _Libre._

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora: **Wao… Bueno, este fic surgió por la canción en sí. Se me ocurrió esta mañana, mientras desayunaba y veía el videoclip… Y al imaginármelo, derramé un par de lágrimas x'D. Soy una niña grande sensible, _you know_.

.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

03 de enero de 2013, editado.

**Razón: **Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coerencia.


End file.
